mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
PvP in Avenger/Operative Games
A rough guide to how PvP works. You don't need to know it, just follow the GMs instructions! But if you do know it, you get a tactical advantage! How it works In a nutshell, the games work exactly like normal Avenger games, in that you pick an action, roll for risks or anything and then the GM annouces the next event. In PvP games, however, there is always a turn system in place between all players. Each character gets one action in their turn. For the purposes of story telling, melee/ranged attacks can be magic based or melee based with no actual difference in the rolls. Attacking/Defending If your action is to attack, the first step is for each player to privately message the GM rock, paper or scissors. Whoever wins this gets a bonus to their roll. Note, you only do this for melee attacks, not ranged. The attacking player and defending player then both roll a D100. As well as the rock, paper scissors bonus (which is +10), there may be other character bonuses to apply as well. If the attacker rolls higher than the defender they win the combat and wound the defender. If the defender rolls equal or more than the attack, they win the combat and block the attack. If the defender rolls double the attackers roll, they counter attack, and the attacker is wounded instead. The defender can choose to make a defensive action when attacked, which gives them a +15 to the defence roll. However, their next action when it's their turn cannot be an attack if they do this. It is impossible to counter a ranged attack. Injuries When hit, the severity of an injury is then rolled for. Melee combat rolls like this: 1-20, nothing. 21-60, light injury. 61 to 90, heavy injury. 91-100, acute injury. Ranged combat rolls like this: 1-30, nothing. 31 - 80, light injury. 81 - 100, heavy injury. Injury scale goes from light to heavy to acute. If a character suffers another injury when they're acutely injured, they roll. *1-15, no effect. *16-30 stunned, -10 to rolls for next turn only. *31-60, they're bleeding profusely and must make this roll every turn, not culmulative. *61-70, badly injured, -10 to all rolls, best to run at this point. *71-90, horrifically injured, loss of limbs etc. -20 to all rolls. *91-100, out of action (dead, unconscious, etc). *A characted with an acute injury hit three times, regardless of this roll, is out of action. A character can make a recovery action for their turn. If they roll 60+, they recover one stage of injury. Traits A list of possible character traits. Each character has two. You can create other traits too, just discuss it with the GM when making a character. *'Fury' - when attacking, the characters gets a +20 to melee attack rolls only. Cannot be taken with Lightning Reflexes. *'Lightning Reflexes' - when defending, the characters gets a +20 to melee defence rolls only. Cannot be taken with Fury. *'Warrior' - the characters gets a +10 to attack and defence rolls in melee only. *'Sharpshooter' - the character gets a +30 to ranged attack rolls only. *'Gunslinger' - the character can fire two ranged weapons as part of one action, each has a -15 to their attack and injury roll. *'Heavy Weapons' - the character can fire a special ranged attack that has a -15 to its attack roll, but gets a +20 when the defender rolls for their injury. This attack rolls on the melee injury chart, despite being a ranged attack. *'I never miss' - A character with this trait has all three ranged traits, Sharpshooter, Gunslinger and Heavy Weapons. However, they cannot take a second trait and suffer a -15 to ALL melee combat rolls. *'Acrobatics/Heavy Armour' - the character gets a +30 to all defence rolls when taking a defensive action (of any sort) and a +10 when defending against ranged or melee attacks normally. *'True Grit' - the character ignores an injury if they roll a 60+. *'Healer' - the character must only roll 40+ during recovery actions. *'Flight' - the character can fly, which can be very beneficial depending on their action choice. It could mean flying quickly out of or into melee combat range, for example. *'Spellcaster' - the character may use a spell as part of their action. The spell must be specified to the GM during character creation, who will then create its effects.